Rising Feather
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /"Wingardium Leviosa,” the Granger girl said, waving her wand with a delicate swish of her wrist. Her eyes were trained on the feather sitting on the table in front of her, and my eyes were trained on her./ Slight DMHG


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Hehe. This is sooooooooooo short! But I thought it was too cute not to write. I love Malfoy soooo much in this. Oh, and this is taking place in the first year, where all the Hogwarts students are learning Wingardium Leviosa with Professor Flitwick.

Oh, and its Malfoy's Point of View.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa," the Granger girl said, waving her wand with a delicate swish of her wrist. Her eyes were trained on the feather sitting on the table in front of her, and my eyes were trained on her. The arms of her robes waved along with her hand, following through in a soft flow of cloth. She flicked her wrist and the feather began to float up, as if propelled by some imaginary substance.

Higher and higher it went, until everyone's necks were craning to look at it. The feather floated so softly, defying the laws of physics so easily. But then again, it was magic.

Magic was the opposite of physics all together. The laws contradicted and clashed like a viper versus a mongoose.

Professor Flitwick congratulated her, starting a round of applause, fueled by her fellow Gryffindors. I schooled a sneer onto my face before turning down to my own feather, raising my wand with a deep inhalation of air.

I pronounced the same spell as the students all around me, though it came out as less of a success than a certain curly haired Gryffindor. A groan slipped past my lips and my shoulders slumped a bit as I spared the Gryffindors a glance, making sure no one had seen my failure. I had to be the best. I had to overshow Granger.

I geared back up again, grimacing at the feather. "WIngardium Leviosa," I repeated softly, swishing and flicking my wrist as per the book's instructions. It floated up, higher and higher and higher and hi-

BOOM!

A resounding explosion sounded through the classroom. Once again, heads turned to face the Gryffindor section, this time, to snicker and smirk at Longbottom's failure. He sat in his seat, his face and hair charred by black ashes, which were also strewn over his robes. Neville the epic failure had made his feather explode. I could hear the snickers along my side of the room and I joined in myself.

"I think we need another feather over here," Potter commented from his seat next to Longbottom. Flitwick seemed to find his remark funny and he giggled while grabbing a feather from a drawer and handing it to Longbottom.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I repeated. I could feel the small pull of magic as I flicked my wand and a smirk appeared on my face as my own feather flew up slowly. And quicly, it ended up overtaking Granger's.

A round of applause went up for me too, stared by Flitwick. The Slyterins cheered and jeered, sending the Gryffindors smug looks. I peeked over at Granger and she was looking my way, clapping her hands slowly together and watching my feather float, a smile tweaking her lips. 'Good job' she mouthed with a beam.

I just snarled back, but inside, my chest bubbled with pride at her acknowledge. She was bright, I had to admit that. And she was bookish. She knew her stuff. And then, she knew mine.

My chest puffed out in pride, and I could swear that my pale face glowed. My eyes met hers in a fierce lock and none of us dared to break it, not blinking at all. I looked into her brown irises, noting my own reflection in them.

Gregory nudged me and in a second, I blinked. Then, it was over. A blush graced the Gryffindor's cheeks as she turned back down to her work, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding her from my view. The shy lion was retreating back into her cave after her battle.

My upper teeth grazed over my bottom lip before catching on it as I turned my gaze to Greg. "What?"

"I need your help," he mumbled out through blubbery lips. I rolled my eyes and brought my book closer to him, though not before looking back at Granger, noting her helping Weasley with his own spell.

We were alike, yet so different. A snake and a lion, both excelling. Both helping. Both teaching. Both smiling.

But I, was going to be so much more. I was going to overshadow and surpass. I was going to defy the laws of physics and soar. I was going to rise high, like the feather rising up in the sky!

Even above Granger... no matter what. I'd triumph, with my stupid lugs by my side.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I was watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (They are playing like the first three movies tommorow, but they showed the first one today too.) …And I got this cute idea while watchign the scene. I thought it'd suit Draco. And it'd be fluffy…And I felt guilty for not writing anything in a while. I've been very very lazy.

The British accents amuse me and the words they use in comparison to us. It's soo...different. But in an awesome kind of way. They wouldn't sound as cool with American accents. Hehe, imagine a New Yorkian accent. Or Californian...Hehe, I can totally imagine Dumbledore talking like that.

OH and guess what?! Once I post this, I'll have 98 fics up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 98! I'm sooooo close to a hundred! I can't wait! Hehe.

Review please. Spread the love!

XOXO

Flame

PS: Every writer has a choice, to write the plot bunny inside. As the writing rages on, words may have come and gone, I will carry on! This oneshot won't last forever, but my writing wil never die! I will rise up to the challenge everytime! (sung to the tune of Pokemon Advanced Challenge.) Hehe.


End file.
